Arwen Sitter
by Swimmingly Yours
Summary: Arwen's NOT very happy when Aragorn arranges for Pippin to baby-sit her. 10 of A Series of Random Events. Co-written with happy molecule.


Well, we meet again, my friends. I'd just like to say, thank you to all the people who read these stories… this is the tenth one, and also the second-last… I hope you will enjoy.

*we don't own the characters. We own the depressing story we put them in.*

_______________________________

**Arwen Sitter**

_Arwen glared at Pippin. "I really don't see why Aragorn left me with you. I'm three thousand, six hundred and fifty-four, for crying out loud! I don't need a baby-sitter! Especially a useless hobbit!"_

_"Now, now, Arwen, calm down. It's just while he visits Rivendell for the week-end. And I am a very responsible hobbit, thank you very much!"_

Pippin walked over to the mantelpiece and set his pot of mushrooms on it. Then he turned back around to Arwen. She was still angry at him. She started to pout.

_How rude_, thought Pippin. "You have to be nice to me, Arwen, and polite too. I _am_ your baby-sitter, after all."

_"I'm NOT doing anything you say!"_

_"That's it! Time out! NOW!!!"_

_"No!"_

_"Now, missy, or I'm calling Aragorn!"_

_Arwen dashed over to the corner and sat down._

_"That's better. Now stay there until I come back." And he left the room._

_Arwen waited until she heard his footsteps down the other end of the house. Then, giggling, she leapt up and jumped out of the window._

When Pippin came back, he couldn't find Arwen. She wasn't sitting in her corner, which was a shame for her because he had brought some cheese with tomato sauce and chocolate sprinkles. Pippin shrugged, sat down in Arwen's corner and devoured all the cheese with tomato sauce and chocolate sprinkles.

Then, suddenly, he realised that he'd have to find Arwen or Aragorn would kill him!

_He smelt the room and found the scent of Arwen's overpowering perfume billowing out the window. He leapt out the window and began following a rapid river of tears across the plains._

"Well," he said to himself, "this should be easy. Arwen always leaves a trail of tears."

So he kept walking, but he found that every time he thought about that something that wasn't Arwen, he started to slip on the mossy rocks of the riverbank. _He was wondering where the hell all these rocks came from when he stumbled over a particularly large rock and tumbled into the river._

He was dying! He was coughing so hard, and water filled his lungs. _He managed to claw his way to the surface and gulped down the sweet, sweet oxygen. Then he realised that the river was taking him in the wrong direction._

_Away from Arwen and towards Rivendell! _

Oh dear! Aragorn was in Rivendell. If he saw Pippin there he'd strangle him! Hastily, he started swimming back upstream. Well, he _tried _ to, but he wasn't successful. _Instead he began floating to Rivendell even faster. Terrified, he began writing his will, knowing that he would never see his pants again! Suddenly he realised that the water was only five centimetres deep. _

Well, _now _ he felt like a fool. He hoped that no-one was watching him. He was short, of course, but not less than five centimetres! He looked sheepishly around but no-one was in sight. _Whew_, he sighed._ He leapt out of the river and ran along the Arwen-trail._

_Pippin paused, gasping for air. He had been running for at least thirty seconds, and still there was no sign or Arwen. _He pouted. How rude. He was _supposed_ to find Arwen, damn it. She wasn't _supposed_ to keep running away. Where would she go, anyway?

_Suddenly, in the distance, he spotted a flashing light and squinted and managed to make out the words _"LIVE NUDES THIS WAY!"

(A/N: **edgy wedgy** again…)

**_Ooh_, thought Pippin, _that sounds like an exciting meal. I'm getting rather hungry._**

**So Pippin stopped chasing after Arwen and headed toward what he thought was a restaurant.**

**But… **it wasn't! there was a sign, but there was no arrow pointing to which way he should go. And squatting under the sign were Elladan and Elrohir…

_And they were nude!_

_Pippin was quite scared, until he realised they weren't really nude, they were just wearing nude suits._

_"Egad! It's Pippin!" they cried in unison._

_"Hello __J" he said happily. "Have you seen your sister?"_

_They winked. "She'd inside."_

_So he walked inside and gasped. _

_"Arwen!" he yelled, horrified._

She was sitting in a large fish tank! Oh no! what if she drowned? She saw him then, and tried to escape the fish tank. Evidently, she was trying to get away from him. She did not want to be found.

Well, that wasn't very smart. If she was going to hide behind a large flashing sign, _especially _sitting in a fish tank… it was pure stupidity.

_Pippin ran as fast as his pudgy little legs could carry him. He leapt up, jumping into the fish tank and landed on Arwen. _

_'Unfortunately', Pippin was quite obese, so he squished Arwen and knocked her unconscious. _

"Oops!" he said out loud, and he began to panic. Oh dear… what if Arwen died? He didn't know what to do. He wasn't strong enough to haul Arwen out of the tank. The only way to save her would be to – 

_"Move out of the way! NOW!" a tall man yelled, dashing over to the fish tank. He skillfully fished Arwen out and began performing CPR. Pippin noticed he had super sexy sexy legs._

"Who are you?" asked Pippin.

The man turned to look at Pippin and grinned. Pippin gulped. The man was…

to be continued.

___________________________

this is the second last story… who do YOU think the man is? The series will continue with the ultimate ending…. ARWEN!!!


End file.
